


Rocket's Lover

by Archfoxy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Comics), mcdonalds - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archfoxy/pseuds/Archfoxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket and his greatest love have a steamy get together in a public place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocket's Lover

_Rocket smiled, his dark eyes fixing upon his love as he stepped in toward the building. All his hard work as a Guardian… All of the flying through danger, bullets, and laser fire makes it worth it for this one moment, this moment of bliss, when it was just him and his lover._

_The other Guardians could never understand the love he feels when with them. To them, he’s just the short guy with the anger issues. But they never judge him. They never make fun of him. They are always there to comfort him when he is at his lowest._

_He leans forward, his lips gently kissing the top of their mushroomed flare. His tongue flicks across it, causing him to let out an involuntary moan as the taste sends fiery tingles down his spine. He mustn’t rush this moment… No… Every second with them feels like an eternity at this point. He trails his tongue along the rim of the flare now, taking a deep breath of their scent as he goes, a shudder of anticipation rolling over his procyonid body as his tongue begins to trail down lower…_

_He lets out a groan of pleasure, calling out their name in ecstasy almost involuntarily. Reaching forward with his paws, he grips their bottom and peels the tight covering off to reveal their form fully to his gaze. Tossing the covering over his shoulder, he knew in his heart the others in the place were watching him now… Their eyes were aghast, glued to his lewd display as his tongue danced across their now stripped body to taste EVERY inch. But he didn’t care anymore at this point, so lost in his lustful experience. They didn’t matter anymore; it was just him and his love. And right now, he needed to feel him fill his mouth._

_The brown raccoonoid opens his muzzle as he starts to take them ever so deep inside. He gags slightly from the size and width… But thanks to his years of practice, he soon feels their warmth and girth fill his maw completely. This is the moment he craves. This is the moment when he feels fulfilled and at peace. Sitting in the middle of the city, his mouth full of them, and getting ready to swallow as everyone watched… Everyone saw him for what he really was…_

_And then, all too soon, the pleasure hits its climax as the warmth slides down his throat. He starts to swallow, trying to not waste any of this gift from them as the warmth fills his belly completely. He looks up with a satisfied look as the final traces of them remain smeared across his face. Let the others joke or make fun of him all they want… This animalistic moment where he uses and is used by them publicly is what makes him happy. Leaving him full and messy, yet happy once again to have fulfilled this fantasy…_

 

Peter tsk’ed and shook his head. “Rocket, what's wrong with you! You’re a mess.” He had a somewhat incredulous expression on his face as he peered to his side and watched his partner down another McMuffin. “Honestly, Rocket can’t you just eat normally?”

Rocket just gives Pete a smug grin as he tilts his head to the left questioningly. “Fuck off Quill.”

**Author's Note:**

> RocketxMcMuffin OTP


End file.
